Rocks and Keyblades
by WritingBookworm
Summary: When Xion accidentally stumbles upon Jump City, she also shortly meets Terra Markov. Two girls, so different yet so alike... what happens when their worlds begin to collide?


**A/N: Well, this is my first Crossover. I hope it's not a fail... I just had an idea one day, hey, what would happen if Xion and Terra, two of my most favorite characters of all time, met? And immediately, this formed in my mind. **

**I also realize that in order for this story to be possible, I had to pull a lot of strings, since basically, both Xion and Terra die. Luckily I was able to find a way around both of these. This story is actually set _after_ Sora and Riku and Kairi defeat the revived Xehanort, and on Terra's side, in order for this to work I'm pretending for this story that the episode Things Change didn't take place. I swear, that was a freaking crappy ending to Teen Titans... Terra's side is also defying my upcoming Fanfiction that is solely based on Terra, called _Uncontrollable_, which will be out later.**

**So, disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans. I so wish I did, though. That way Xion nor Terra wouldn't have died in their plotlines. But I do own my OC in this... you'll see later. ;) **

**Also, another thing- there is romance in this, and I've already decided that one of the pairings is gonna be TerraxBB. However, I am having a VERY hard time deciding who Xion should end up with. At first it was gonna be Xion and Riku, but later on I grew to be an avid supporter of XionxRoxas, so now I'm at a huge stalemate, and I really need to decide now before I continue writing so I'll be able to proceed. So anyways, XionxRoxas is what I definitely support more, but XionxRiku would just fit this story more. So, tell me what you think, please! **

**I guess I should probably shut up now, I think I've rambled long enough. I wonder if I've gotten that habit from my mom... anyways, nevermind me. So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocks and Keyblades<strong>

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

It was salty, yet sweet.

The taste of the sea-salt ice cream flooded Xion's mouth yet again, just like it had when Roxas, Axel and her were still in the Organization. Her legs dangled in the air- as usual, she, Roxas, Axel and Namine were eating on the Twilight Town Clocktower.

It was after the Second Keyblade War, after Xehanort had been revived and put to rest again by Sora, the Keyblade's Chosen. She, Roxas and Axel still lived inside Sora's heart. Then, she and everybody else who resided in Sora's heart were freed by the one and only Kingdom Hearts. Xion still remembered the conversation with Kingdom Hearts clearly.

She remembered being in the room- a blinding white room. So white that Xion couldn't tell where the creases in the walls and floors kissed each other, as if she were floating in a white sphere.

Confusion had been the first thing to enter her mind. Where was she? Xion had been almost dormant along with Roxas in Sora, holding his memories together, and suddenly she had found herself in the white room. What was going on…

Soon her question was answered. As Xion walked through the almost endless room, she finally stumbled upon it.

Xion could never really describe it. It had screamed radiance, goodness… light. It was a huge, heart-shaped object, shining bright and even whiter than the room's walls and floors- which was saying a lot. Xion was bathed in the warmth the heart had to offer, and had lightly closed her eyes, showered in radiance. She wanted to stay there forever…

Xion had been so mesmerized that she had barely taken notice of the clear, firm yet gentle voice. "Hello, Xion."

Xion had immediately opened her eyes. When she had been too awestruck to reply, the heart persisted. "Do you know me?"

Finally Xion resolved to nod her head slowly, as if going too fast would disturb the peace. "Kingdom Hearts," she breathed.

"That is right," Kingdom Hearts approved before proceeding. "And now, I am here to offer you something, Xion- a second chance."

The only thing more stunning than Kingdom Hearts was the offer it made. Xion's breath snagged on the shock, eyes enlarging. A… second chance? What… why…

"What do you mean?" Xion finally asked, almost choking in shock.

If Kingdom Hearts had a face, it would be smiling proudly, as if being proud of a kid that had gotten straight A's. "I'm pleased to say that through your short life, you clearly put it to use. Such efficient use, that you didn't exactly deserve to… die the way you did. You knew that you were a Replica, only meant to be used as a toy to the Organization. Yet you put it to use, and you did that so well that I'm offering you another chance to relive your life- properly, this time."

Xion blinked again. "What do you say?" Kingdom Hearts persisted.

Xion smiled broadly at the idea that Kingdom Hearts was actually letting her live her life again, but quickly it ceased into a frown again. "But… what about… will Sora's memories hold together if I leave?" she asked. And that was just the start of a lot of questions. "What about Roxas and Axel? Do they have second chances? And if they do, would they regain their memories of me?"

None of these were a problem to Kingdom Hearts. "Xion- I'm Kingdom Hearts. I'll be able to hold together Sora's memories without a problem," Kingdom Hearts reassured her. "As for Roxas and Axel- indeed I'm offering them the same, as for Namine, Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Roxas, Axel and Riku would all regain memories."

Kingdom Hearts didn't even have to finish it's explanation for Xion to smile broader than she ever had before. "I'd love to! Thank you so much!"

To make up for not being able to nod, Kingdom Hearts briefly shone with more light. "But, Xion, my dear- there is one condition."

Xion's hopes immediately sank, millions of thoughts rushing all at once. What was Kingdom Hearts talking about? Xion should have known that there would have been a catch. Would she fail this condition?

"What is it?" Xion somewhat struggled to ask.

"Do not worry, I'm sure you'll do well," Kingdom Hearts soothed. "The condition- look carefully for an opportunity to put this chance to use, Xion."

A wave of relief washed over Xion. That was it?

"I should probably be letting you be in your second chance," Kingdom Hearts concluded. "Just remember," Kingdom Hearts said as suddenly everything came at once- it was as if Xion were running backwards, Kingdom Hearts and the white room shrinking as it ran away from her. "Your light will lead you to the light of another."

Xion just squinted as she drowned in rush. "Farewell, Xion," Xion barely made out the sturdy voice of Kingdom Hearts as the overlarge heart was only a speck in the distance…

And now, things were peaceful again. No Xemnas, no Xehanort, no Saix. Everyone had now gone their separate ways.

Sora, Riku and Kairi returned to Destiny Islands once more. Aqua was training Terra and Ven for their Mark of Mastery- Aqua was the only one of that trio who accomplished the dream of becoming a Keyblade Master.

As for Xion, Axel and Roxas- they returned to the old times. Here or there they'd dispatch some Heartless in a world, but they mostly hung out and kept their tradition of meeting at the Clocktower and having a snack and sea-salt ice cream.

Then there was Namine, the unusual Nobody. Apparently during Xion's first days of being connected to Sora, something special had grown between Roxas and Namine. So when everyone had gone their seperate ways, Namine was left alone.

In the first few days it had been just her, Axel and Roxas, like it always was. But Roxas had quickly seeded a need for Namine to be included.

So the trio extended into a quartet. Xion didn't mind this at all- Namine was a great girl to have around. Sometimes she'd participate in whatever they were doing, or sometimes shed enter the world of her pad of paper and quietly draw a scene out. Namine was pretty good with her drawings.

It was always great being with her three friends, especially at the Clocktower. Eating ice cream at the Clocktower with Roxas, Axel and Namine was Xion's favorite part of the day. Not to mention Namine's head was never in the clouds during the Clocktower meetings.

Today Xion was in between Axel and Roxas, the sarcastic and laid back former assassin to her right and Sora's blonde Nobody to her left.

Roxas sighed, earning both Xion and Axel's attention. His sapphire-blue eyes were glued to his gray, loose pants in a kind of sadness. Roxas held two light blue ice cream bars, one in each hand.

"Where is she?" Roxas sighed.

Apparently she was referring to Namine. There was only one problem with Namine- she seemed to be the center of Roxas's attention. Always. Namine this, Namine that. It was starting to develop into a romantic relationship, no matter how much Roxas or Namine tried to deny it to Xion and Axel. And despite herself, this formed a cruel, sick knot of jealousy in Xion.

But no matter how much Xion was jealous of the two of them, Namine was still very much a close friend of hers. So Xion shared the same concern with Roxas as Namine hadn't shown up.

Xion shrugged. "I'm sure she's just late."

Axel chuckled. "Don't you know that that girl is unpredictable?" Axel pointed out as he ran a lean hand in his spiked flame-red hair that had to use up a lot of gel.

"Hehe, sorry I'm late."

All eyes flew to the source of the soft, almost melodic voice. It belonged to a girl their age with platinum blonde hair bunched up together and draped over a shoulder. Her dark blue eyes were kind, calm and happy. She wore a white dress that pulled down a little past her knees and glittering long sleeves. Other than those additions, Namine looked the same when Xion had first met her, seeing as she maintained her blue flip-flops. Unlike usual at the Clocktower, Namine was also carrying her sketchbook.

Xion didn't need to see Roxas's face to know that now that Namine had arrived, it was lit up brightly, his clean white teeth glinting as he used the broad smile to display it, eyes closed for that moment. "Hey Namine!"

Xion smiled her traditional light smile. "Hi Namine." She greeted in her lightweight voice that was somewhat similar to Namine's.

Namine giggled as she took her place by Roxas. "Hi Roxas! Hi Xion! Hi Axel!"

Roxas continued to smile at Namine as she set her sketchbook behind her. "So what took you so long?" Questioned Roxas, still smiling.

"I was out at the park drawing, heading to put my sketchbook away and meet up with you three," Namine explained as she twirled some of her hair with a forefinger. "Then a little girl stopped me and asked if I could draw a picture of her… so I did."

Axel smirked before Roxas or Xion could reply. "So you ditched us for a little girl?" Axel asked, adding a laugh. "Wow Namine, that's cruel."

Xion turned to the green-eyed Nobody and playfully elbowed Axel. "That's not cruel- that's nice!"

They all laughed.

"Well, here ya go," Roxas said as he handed Namine an ice cream. Namine smiled brightly as she accepted it, both of their blue eyes locking sweetly for that one moment.

Again a twinge of regret knotted in Xion, trying to remain calm by concentrating on her ice cream. It wasn't working.

Why was Xion feeling this way? Xion couldn't make sense of this. Was she feeling a need to be romantically involved in Roxas's life, or simply hoping that he'd stop devoting all his time to be with Namine?

Once Xion thought of it, it looked as if Roxas and Namine were destined to be together. After all, Roxas was Sora's Nobody and Namine was Kairi's Nobody. Sora and Kairi were in love. So it'd only make sense for Roxas and Namine to also be together.

So why was Xion unwilling to accept that?

Xion had to one to turn to, really. Of course she couldn't go to Roxas or Namine. She had tried looking to Axel… but Axel just wasn't the counseling type.

The only other person she could think to go to was Riku. Xion had spent many days with Riku when she had ran away from Organization XIII, and as a result, Riku had become one of her closest friends and shared a bond with him.

But Riku was on Destiny Islands, with Sora and Kairi.

Instantly Xion wondered if Riku felt the same way with Sora and Kairi.

Instantly Xion swiped the thought out of her head. No way would Riku feel left out- he was the Keyblade's Chosen's best friend. And if Riku did care, he certainly never showed it.

But Riku had always been good at hiding his emotions.

Laughter scattered her thoughts about Riku and back to reality. Xion noted that Namine, Roxas and Axel were all laughing… Xion was the only one who wasn't.

Xion's head sunk down, and her black Organization robes clogged her sight. While Namine and Roxas had tried out new looks, Xion and Axel were so used to the traditional thick, black Organization longcoat that they kept wearing that.

No one seemed to notice Xion's distress, and now Xion felt utterly alone. She wished Riku were here, she could go to him for advice…

Suddenly Xion wanted to smack herself for being so stupid.

Why didn't Xion just open a portal to Destiny Islands and go to see Riku? Had Xion been so caught up in her moping around that she had forgotten to look for a solution?

Xion stood up as Roxas, Axel and Namine presumed talking to each other. She set the unfinished ice cream on the rail she had been sitting on and left the scene. Xion found herself looking back to see if anyone noticed her absence- only Axel's green eyes traced her. Then Axel dismissed it and continued. Xion heard another round of laughter erupt as she held her hand out and summoned a portal.

Xion envisioned the tropical island that was filled with paopu trees as she began to walk through the portal. But just as she stepped through, a spate image suddenly shoved the picture of Destiny Islands out of the way- an image of a gleaming metropolis with towering buildings, a strange road, a bustling community…

Before Xion could switch where she was heading back to Destiny Islands, the portal closed behind her as she fumbled into the metropolis.

Xion gasped to herself. She quickly looked for a small corner where she could be alone- but people were everywhere. If Xion opened a portal to Twilight Town or Destiny Islands at the moment, people were sure to see her.

As she was looking, Xion found a sign in front of a kind of food place that said _Bunker's- Jump City's Finest Dining! _

Xion tilted her black-topped head. "Jump City?" she wondered out loud. "Is that where I am?"

_It must be,_ Xion thought. _What else would it be called? _

Xion took another scan around Jump City, this time walking around, her heeled black boots snapping on the cement sidewalk. Some threw Xion second, questioning glances due to her appearance that contrasted awkwardly with most of the citizens' laid-back T-shirts and jeans, but Xion ignored them- what people thought of her wasn't her main priority. At the moment.

Xion finally found a place- more like a pathway that could lead to a place. In the ground a little bit away from her, a hole looked like it could lead somewhere.

As Xion walked down, she held up a hand to prevent herself from slipping on the steep slope. It got darker as Xion descended, but when she finally arrived at the bottom there was still enough light to see.

Xion smiled in triumph. Now she could go to Destiny Islands and see Riku.

As Xion held her hand out and the relieving portal swirled to life, she turned around again to make sure no one was watching her.

Nothing but a… statue? In the middle of a cavern?

Curious, Xion walked over to the statue, hearing the portal close. She'd just summon it again.

As Xion neared the statue, it got darker and began to extinguish light. So to see, Xion sighed as she held her hand out and resorted to summoning her Keyblade.

Xion felt a wave of comfort when she saw the Keyblade arrive in her hand with the familiar _zing!_ The Kingdom Key was a sturdy thing, the guard being a thick gold square and the blade stretching from that was vivid silver along with the teeth placed at the end, which formed the outline of a kind of crown. A keychain in the shape of King Mickey's head was attached to the guard.

Now Xion had a closer look at the statue. It was the statue of a girl, made in dried cement, who stood in a somewhat triumphant pose, arms held in the air, as if she were beginning to raise them, knees apart and long hair spilling. It's as if she were turned into a statue mid-way into coming to her pose and yelling "Victory!" to the sky.

Xion tilted her head as she admired the statue. Her eyes looked through the statue like a feather floating to the ground until she came across a plaque that rested at the bottom of the statue's feet-

**Terra**

**A Teen Titan**

**A True Friend**

Wait… was this not a statue, but a tomb? And the girl laid to rest was called Terra? Was the statue supposed to be of Terra, over her tomb?

Before Xion could really think about this, a vibration suddenly emitted. Xion's blue eyes flew over to the source- her Keyblade. A bright light started to gather at the silver teeth, and before she knew it, Xion felt like she was in a can being shaken by a giant hand at a speedy rate.

Xion gave a cry as her Keyblade then shot back over her shoulder, releasing the light that aimed itself at the statue of Terra.

Xion was forced to release the Keyblade as it tugged at her. She only watched as her Keyblade fell to the ground with such a clatter that once it made contact with the ground, it disappeared into the air once more with the _zing! _

As a result of her Keyblade falling, Xion had also been sent flying into the air as the Keyblade disappeared. Once Xion landed, the light of the world was blackened.


End file.
